Never Too Late
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: "You've been accused of sexually assaulting three girls and murdering two of them." Batman told him. "We've contacted your mentor and he's on his way this instant. You're under arrest, Kid Flash."
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot believe I wrote this...**

**I am so... wow... I just cannot believe this... am I ashamed of this? **

**ABSOLUTELY NOT! But I am completely stuned, to say the least... I was listening to Never Too Late by Three Days Grace so that might explain it...**

**I don't own Young Justice, and I'm actually really glad I don't .-.**

* * *

><p>"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no." She whispered as she curled up in a tight ball.<p>

She'd woken up in the dark room, all alone with no one to help her.

No one to talk to.

The girl didn't remember everything from the previous day... or the previous hours, she wasn't sure.

The only thing she remembered was going out to the grocery store with her mother, the two had gotten over a silly argument and then she'd waked out furiously.

Realization dawned to her as she realized that she might never talk to her again, might never get to appologize.

She was just a teenage girl, she didn't deserve to be kidnapped.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the heavy door open, the bright light blinding her.

As her eyes adjusted she noticed the figure advancing. She whimpered, using her only free hand to help push herself back against the farthest wall. Her other arm handcuffed to a metal bar on her left. "W-who are you?"

He didn't answer, instead he sat down beside her and smiled, his eyes looking at her with what she could only describe as lust hunger... and desire. He was about her age, maybe a bit older.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"You." He replied calmly. "I want you."

"M-me... why me?" She whimpered. "Please, just let me go."

"Shhh." He placed a hand on her head, brushing away a stray strand of hair that fell in her eyes. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked up at him. "You're not?"

"No, I'm just here to help." He whispered. "But you need to help me first."

"H-how?" Her heart pounded against her chest as she watched him.

He placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Just... don't try anything."

That was when she felt her heart catch in her throat, when she knew she had to get away. "No! Get away!"

He wouldn't budge, his hold on her tightened as she squirmed against him. She tried to push him away to no avail.

He had her pinned under him in no time, using his body to keep her down as he grabbed her free hand and cuffed it with the other one, leaving her completely trapped and defenceless.

She wimpered again, pilling against the restraints. "Please, don't! Let me go!"

He looked down at her, still underneath him. She watched as his hands slowly moved down to unbutton her shirt and move it up her arms, leaving her with only her bra to cover up. "I told you not to try anything." He replied, moving down to her shorts.

"Please, please please just let me go! _Just let me go!_" She sobbed, using her legs to try and kick him.

It was ueless though, she wasn't strong enough to push him off her.

She sobbed louder as she felt him slipping her shorts off, his hands trailing up her legs and moving back to her waist. Her eyes met his as he placed both hands on her sides and slowly pulled down her panties, leaving her completely exposed to him from the waist down.

Her eyes widened as he started to take off his own pants, never getting off of her. "Let me go, let me go, _let me go! _PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME, HELP!"

She screamed, pleading for someone to find her; hoping for anyone to come and save her.

But there was no one there, no one could help her.

Soon enough she would be engulfed in pain, sadness and lies; nothing but lies.

* * *

><p>"Wally?" Artemis asked, coming into the kitchen where the speedster was currently stuffing his face.<p>

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"KF..." Robin walked in, standing in front of the Dark Knight.

He eyed the three of them. "What's going on?"

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Artemis growled, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you taking about?" He asked, honestly confused.

"You've been accused of sexually assaulting three girls and murdering two of them." Batman told him. "We've contacted your mentor and he's on his way this instant. You're under arrest, Wally West."

"Excuse me?" He asked. "This has to be a joke, I mean, why would I do that?"

"It's not a joke." Robin snapped. "They have evidence, they have a witness. Wally, you killed those girls."

"I haven't done anything!"

"The last girl named you as her attacker." Batman growled.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"The last girl, she goes to your school." Robin replied. "She said she knew you, she said she _recogized_ you."

Artemis looked at him, appalled. "I can't believe you'd actually do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, and I'll update...<strong>

**Flame if you must, I don't really care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Young Justice :|**

* * *

><p>The ride to the police station was as long as ever.<p>

Soon after Batman had placed him under arrest he was been taken back to his Aunt and Uncle's home to be escorted all the way to jail.

He didn't say anything on the way there, more like couldn't. They thought he was guilty, thought he'd actually be capable of murder and rape. Even his Uncle Barry believed it.

Raped three girls? Murdered two of them? He didn't even know who these girls were. One of them knew him, and recognized him? How was that even possible?

He grunted as he was roughly shoved out of the police car, both police men looking at him with disgust.

The man to his left opened the door to the entrance, blocking his sight from the people who sat in the waiting chairs. But he saw them anyways and recognized them instantly.

They had a daughter, she went to his school.

The blonde woman looked up and he was able to see her tear stricked face, she stood up and walked over to him. He didn't even expect it when her hand flew accross his cheek. "You _bastard!" _She shrieked as her husband tried to pull her away. "You did this to my daughter! I hope you rot in hell!"

"Enough, mam please step away from the boy." One of the officers ordered.

She complied, glaring at him as her huband made her sit back down.

Wally saw the pain and anger, he couldn't help but someway feel responsible... but he'd never raped the girl.

He was led farther into the building, and he couldn't help but feel the beating of his heart increase, it took a lot for him to control the vibrating.

And then he froze.

He couldn't walk anymore as he saw her face.

The girl who he knew better than any other student in his school.

She was sitting alone in a empty room, the only other thing with her was a metal table. Her head was in her hands, her dirty blonde hair falling freely over her face as she sobbed quietly. The only thing that seperated was the glass wall that was placed directly in between them.

As if sensing his stare, her head turned up and her eyes met his.

Green eyes met hazel pools of tears.

She turned away instantly, almost as if she was ashamed to look at him but seeing her was enough to trigger a reaction.

He gasped, loudly.

This girl closed her eyes tightly and used her hands to cover her mouth, she sobbed even louder.

He knew her, and she knew him... how could he not?

He'd had a crush on her for the logest time, even after he'd gotten his powers.

* * *

><p>Robin froze as he stood in front of the door. "Are you sure about this Flash?"<p>

The speedster nodded. "We need the girl to give us a full confession but she won't talk to anyone else, she needs to have someone she'll feel comfortable around."

"Why not get Artemis to do it?" He asked.

"Artemis isn't exactly comforting."

"But she's a girl." He replied. The speedster crossed his arms in response. "Fine, fine I'm going."

As he entered he noticed the girl had finally calmed down and her sobbs were only shaky breaths.

He sat down in front of her, her eyes never leaving his figure.

"How are you?" He asked softy.

"I've been better." She whispered.

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry we have to put you through this but we need to know... what happened."

"I was raped, what more do you need to know?" She demanded.

"How... how do you know Wally?" He asked.

She looked down at the table, hanging her head.

"I..." She shut her mouth when no ther words would form.

He tried his best to comfort her. "It's important to know."

She nodded, shutting her eyes. "I wasn't... wasn't exactly a... _virgin _before this happened..." She looked down in embarassment and betrayal. "Wally was my first."

Robin froze, trying to wrap his head around what she'd just told him. Wally _wasn't _a virgin?

That in itself was hard to believe.

"You've... had sex with Wally?"

She nodded, sniffling. "I use to have a crush on him, and he had one on me; and I just... we just did it."

_Does Flash know about this?_

* * *

><p>The scarlett speedster stared in shock.<p>

His nephew wasn't a virgin?

He had no idea how the boy had managed to keep this from him for so long.

This was not good, any chance of proving Wally's innocence was slipping away.

"So that's her?"

Barry turned to see the blonde archer standing directly behind him, looking at the poor girl.

"What are the chances that he didn't do it?" She whispered.

"Bigger than the chances of him being convicted."

She shook her head instinctively. "Wally may be stupid but he wouldn't do this, he doesn't have the heart to murder somoeone."

Barry sighed. "No one knows that better than I do, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Artemis clenched her fists. "Let me talk to her."

"Sorry kid, but no can do." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "I just want to ask her something."

"Artemis..."

"I want to help Wally." She persisted.

He nodded. "Fine."

She smiled up at him in thanks, making her way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The awkward moment when you don't get to know if Wally was framed or not anytime soon \o**

**Lol next chapter almost done! XD**

**Review?**


End file.
